


第一次

by AI96



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bi-Gender, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI96/pseuds/AI96
Summary: 抱歉拉郎，我磕一万个响头，不想看请叉叉谢谢谢谢谢谢，不要上升，love&peace，我爱套人也爱划，虽然严重ooc但没有任何不尊重的意思orz主卡旻，有6575暗示，双性旻注意避雷【但没有细节刻画不知道写这个梗是为了啥【。r18欺诈【
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉拉郎，我磕一万个响头，不想看请叉叉谢谢谢谢谢谢，不要上升，love&peace，我爱套人也爱划，虽然严重ooc但没有任何不尊重的意思orz  
> 主卡旻，有6575暗示，双性旻注意避雷【但没有细节刻画不知道写这个梗是为了啥【。  
> r18欺诈【

黄旭熙没想到自己第一次参加MAMA就遇到这样的事情。  
舞台间隙他去卫生间上厕所，正在洗手时听到最里面的隔间传出奇怪的声音。  
黄旭熙并不想惹麻烦，只是觉得这个声音很耳熟，让他想起来刚才在台下看到的防弹少年团前辈们。爆发力十足的舞台表演着实惊艳，观众的欢呼声更是震耳欲聋。当时的他望着人气爆棚的前辈们羡慕不已，也忍不住暗下决心要努力追赶，希冀下一次能在舞台上让前辈们记住自己。  
难道声音的来源是防弹的哪位前辈吗？  
他忍不住走向隔间敲了敲门，  
“您好，请问需要什么帮助吗？”  
如果自己能帮上前辈们的忙就太好了，黄旭熙有些开心地想到。他低头一看，发现有部手机刚好半截滑出门框，他捡起来看了看，锁屏上有很多未读消息，只能看到这些消息开头的几个字——智旻尼  
“把手机还给我”  
在黄旭熙还没有反应过来这原来是朴智旻前辈的手机时，隔间就传出有些嗔怒的声音。  
“智旻前辈？”黄旭熙掩饰不住自己的惊喜，紧张地抖落着本来就还未太熟悉的韩语，  
“智旻前辈有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
里面却半天没有回音。就在黄旭熙准备放弃的时候，朴智旻的声音幽幽传出，  
“你确定要帮我？”  
不知道为什么，黄旭熙觉得智旻前辈的声音变了。他不禁想到刚才听过的智旻前辈唱歌的声音。网上说那是星星的粉尘，黄旭熙却觉得那更像是融化的糖浆淋下来，最后变成甜腻的蛛丝缠在自己身上。  
逃脱不了。黄旭熙推开了门，完全没有细想为什么隔间的门没有上锁。  
他看到智旻前辈上面还穿着西装，下面却是光溜溜的。还没来得及害羞，黄旭熙就被朴智旻捂住了眼睛。  
“不用看我”  
黄旭熙感觉到自己的手被抓住向前拉去，狭小的空间内两个人更是贴得紧密，  
“用你的手就行”  
朴智旻比他矮一截，黄旭熙感觉到前辈突然整个人倚靠在自己的肩膀，头发擦过脖颈留下一丝麻痒。明明黄旭熙一身正装得体工整，在智旻前辈面前却像是赤身裸体，甚至能莫名感觉到他温热的鼻息喷洒在自己的肌肤上，惹得他内心躁动不已。  
暧昧的感觉让黄旭熙满脸通红，他想躲远一点却又害怕前辈倒下，只好往前挺了下胸膛让朴智旻可以靠住。  
坚实的触动好像让朴智旻很满意，他轻笑了一下，  
“谢谢”  
“但能不能再往前一下”  
话音刚落，自己被使劲拉了一下，黄旭熙的手被朴智旻带进了湿润泥泞的窄小空间。被蒙住眼睛的黄旭熙感官更为敏感，他感觉到柔软高热的内壁紧紧缠绕住了自己的手指一阵阵地收缩。  
黄旭熙瞬间懵了，脑袋轰鸣着无法思考。  
自己的手指，在智旻前辈的体内？！  
黄旭熙还没有消化完当下的情景，手指就被带着更向内部探索，最终在穴内深处碰到了一个高频震动的光滑物件。  
是跳蛋。  
原来智旻前辈说的帮忙是指这个。  
黄旭熙也是20岁的热血青年，并不是不知世事的傻子。之前也不是没有听说朴智旻的各色传闻，但小道消息游走于众人口中之后往往只会扭曲成符合市井的恶俗淫秽，黄旭熙一直对此嗤之以鼻，性向问题也就是这些无知之人才爱津津乐道。  
智旻前辈和自己，和露出猥琐审视的那些人根本不是一个世界的存在。黄旭熙每次看到朴智旻的舞台时都是这样想的。  
面对当下的情况，他有些难以接受。  
智旻前辈原来真如他们所说的这样来者不拒吗？那我的憧憬和敬仰又算什么？  
朴智旻仿佛并不在意黄旭熙突然僵直的背脊，他踮起脚尖靠近黄旭熙的耳畔说道，  
“小朋友，能不能帮我把这个取出来？”  
语气轻松地仿佛是想让黄旭熙帮他取一本书，拿一罐饮料。  
朴智旻毫不掩饰的调戏语气让黄旭熙燃起的怒火彻底烧尽了心底里的动摇和不甘心。  
下意识地把跳蛋往前推了一下，朴智旻嗓子里瞬间泄出一声娇吟。  
“前辈，下次求人也要有个求人的态度吧”  
黄旭熙的声音带上了情欲的喑哑，而那正是朴智旻想要的。  
黄旭熙灵活修长的手指在穴道里扩张，湿哒哒的黏液顺着手指流过手臂滴到了地板上，淫靡的声音在隔间内回响。室温急速升高，黄旭熙下体硬得发痛，浑身燥热。朴智旻靠在他怀里轻声地哼叫，听不出是爽快还是不适。总归是故意的。黄旭熙知道。  
他也不再着急，手指夹着跳蛋缓慢地向外滑动，好不容易快到穴口处却又倏地滑了进去。  
“智旻前辈，你也用点力吧，里面太湿了”  
黄旭熙轻佻的话语带着热气喷洒到朴智旻的耳旁。气得朴智旻朝着他的肩膀狠狠咬了一口，他不喜欢话多的小狗。  
然而长期的延绵快感让他浑身无力，自己的牙齿显然并没有给肌肉强健的对方带来什么威慑力，徒留下一摊涎液挂在嘴边，像是激吻过后的痕迹，徒增了淫靡的气息。  
终于，黄旭熙仿佛逗弄够了，一使劲把跳蛋用手指勾了出来。  
朴智旻闷哼一声双腿发软，只能依偎着黄旭熙平缓急速的呼吸。等到他缓过神来，一抬眼发现黄旭熙正盯着自己湿淋淋的下体观赏。  
“不是让你不要看我吗！” 朴智旻一瞬间慌了。  
“前辈你也太强人所难了吧，我不看怎么帮你呀”  
黄旭熙摆出一副无辜的表情，说罢就脱下裤子露出昂扬的性器。  
“作为回报，智旻前辈也帮我一下吧”  
“等！——”  
没等朴智旻反应过来，黄旭熙一把拉起他的腿就挺身进入了湿滑的小穴。  
“没想到智旻前辈竟然是双性人”  
“疼！”窄小的内壁包裹着狰狞的性器，被完全撑开的涨痛让朴智旻一时之间无法适应。早已等待已久的穴肉却违背着主人的意识阵阵痉挛，快感比羞耻感更早到达。  
被发现了。  
朴智旻又气又急，却也无法摆脱当下的困境。他没料到这个平时看上去傻乎乎的后辈完全不受控制。不仅发现了自己的秘密，还不做任何措施就插进自己的前穴。  
“真是没有礼貌的小鬼！我可没说要这样帮你！”  
黄旭熙听罢低声地笑了起来，  
“前辈你太可爱了”  
“什么——唔！”  
朴智旻正欲发火就被突然开始的顶弄刺激得说不出完整的话。无处支撑的朴智旻只能攀着眼前这个唯一的人肉支架来保持平衡，双腿像蛇般熟练地缠绕着黄旭熙精干的腰身，一双凤眼却是怒目圆睁瞪着黄旭熙，无言地表达自己的不满。  
黄旭熙看着朴智旻咬紧嘴唇赌气的有趣样子不禁想要调戏一下，  
“前辈这么紧，莫非前面还是第一次？”  
没想到朴智旻完全不为所动，反而两手绕过他的颈部拉近了两人的距离，  
“是啊，我是第一次”  
黄旭熙一愣，朴智旻严肃的语气让他分不清是谎言还是真话。  
“和你的第一次”  
带有歧义的撩拨，恍惚的轻柔声线混杂着当事人奸计得逞的快意。  
感觉一阵热气冲上大脑，黄旭熙再也忍不住加快了速度，耻骨撞击发出令人羞耻的色情声音在隔间里回荡。  
朴智旻倒也的确是第一次。第一次和没说几句话的后辈在公共场合做爱。  
害怕被发现的心情放大了敏感度，朴智旻感到体内张扬跋扈的性器随着一次次地深入触碰到了禁忌的柔软内部。腹内深处的陌生悸动感让他直觉感到了恐惧，朴智旻搅紧了双腿仿佛是想阻止对方的进一步，收缩的穴壁让黄旭熙倒吸一口凉气。  
黄旭熙却像是明知故犯，刻意用力向上顶动，  
“前辈的子宫口看来也是第一次？”  
朴智旻被侵犯到最深处，快要招架不住被搅弄宫口的尖锐快感，前端的性器也可怜兮兮地冒着精水，把黄旭熙漂亮坚实的褐色腹肌磨蹭出一片片白浊，俨然一幅快要高潮的样子。  
朴智旻咬住他的耳朵恶狠狠地说道，  
“唔…西八狗崽子…敢射在里面我就杀了你”  
黄旭熙又往深处快速撞击了数十下，朴智旻便达到了高潮的顶峰。骤然紧缩的内壁让黄旭熙头皮发麻，喷涌而出的淫水浇淋在敏感的龟头上，黄旭熙舒爽不已却还是听话地拔出性器，将浓稠的精液悉数射到了朴智旻的脸上。  
“……”  
“对不起前辈，我不是故意的。手帕借你”  
听上去倒是完全没有歉意。

性事过后的隔间里充斥着尴尬的气氛。  
黄旭熙低头整理皮带的间歇偷偷抬眼，瞥向朴智旻还在机械地擦拭着脸颊上残余的液体。  
“前辈，嘴角”  
朴智旻转头就看到黄旭熙一双明眸大眼盯着自己，脱离情事的他此时显得有些木讷纯真。他指了指自己的嘴角，提醒朴智旻还有没擦干净的地方。  
也许是因为黄旭熙的行为显得过于单纯，朴智旻下意识伸出舌头把嘴边的精液舔舐了。  
“啊”  
如此场景实在过于香艳刺激，黄旭熙瞬间羞得满脸通红。他感到自己下体好像又有抬头的趋势，赶忙把视线移向别处不敢再看朴智旻一眼。朴智旻看着眼前这个后辈，和自己截然不同的强健躯体，古铜色的皮肤和深邃的五官，处处散发着蓬勃的青春活力与不可阻挡的雄性荷尔蒙，表情和眼神却还像一个天真的孩童。即使把脸迅速地别开了，朴智旻还是看到了他沾染上绯红色的耳廓。  
“哼…不过是个小处男…”  
黄旭熙听到朴智旻小声地吐槽，不禁觉得有些可爱。转念想到智旻前辈好像还不知道自己的名字又不觉有些失落。  
“前辈，那个…我可以存一下你的电话吗？”  
朴智旻这才发现自己的手机从一开始就被黄旭熙拿走没有还回来。他无奈地解锁了屏幕把手机递给了黄旭熙，满脸写着“随你便吧”。  
“Lucas是你的艺名吧”  
“什么？”  
黄旭熙没想到从朴智旻口中听到自己的名字，他诧异地以为自己听错了。  
“你的电话，存你的真名”  
看着还是一脸呆滞表情的黄旭熙，朴智旻皱了眉头，  
“你不会想单方面拿走我的号码不留下自己的联系方式吧？看你给我搞的这些麻烦，我以后可要找你算账。”  
黄旭熙使劲摇了摇头，又觉得好像不对，接着用力点了点头。  
以后就可以和前辈经常联系了。他有些雀跃地想着。  
果然不管前辈做什么，都不会改变自己喜欢前辈的心意。

朴智旻解决掉被强制放在体内的重大隐患后心情大好，哼着歌回到了自己的座位，结果看到两个小的却不知为何脸黑如炭，冷冷地盯着自己。珍哥还频频叹气对他说，智旻啊，自作孽不可活，哥帮不了你了。  
朴智旻有些心虚地过去拉了拉金泰亨的衣袖，  
“泰泰，发生什么了啊？”  
身旁的田柾国顶着腮拿出了手机，屏幕上赫然是朴智旻在厕所隔间穿裤子的背影。乱糟糟的内裤被扔到垃圾桶里，图片里的人光着下身就准备提起西装裤，纤细白软的腰上留下了红色的手印，身上各处更是布满了情色的痕迹。  
照片下面还有一句话，  
“帮你们解决了智旻前辈的问题，不用谢。”  
果然毫无防备地把手机给不听话的小狗就是个错误。朴智旻气得牙痒痒。两个小朋友给自己频繁发的露骨消息在手机上肯定早就泄露了全部秘密，而这个后辈更是从来都在自己的预料之外行动。  
被摆了一道。  
朴智旻抬头看到黄旭熙正在台上和队友笑闹，回头对自己wink了一下。  
口袋里的手机很适时地震动了，  
来自黄旭熙：智旻前辈，什么时候可以开始和我的“第二次”？  
真是败给他了。  
朴智旻想到以后需要应付的不光是队内那两个小狗就觉得头疼不已。


End file.
